


Johnlock Poems and Other Things

by Accident



Series: Johnlock Poems and Other Things [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of things Johnlock related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock Poems and Other Things

Can you see it?  
Can you see it? Have I shown to much? Have I not hidden well enough?  
Can you see it? Is it in the way I talk to you? Is it the way I look at you? Have you seen my tells? I’ve never had a good poker face.  
Can you see it? I don’t think I’ve been obvious but then again my judgement has never been clear with you.  
Can you see it? You asked me and I’ve omitted the truth. Maybe I was afraid. Maybe I didn’t think it was going to last. I never did make it easy.  
Can you see it? But there you are. Still here. Still with me. How did that happen? When did you decide to stay? Because it wasn’t me.  
Can you see it? I didn’t make you stay. You choose to. You want to be here. I feel like I want to laugh. Or cry. I don’t know what I want.  
Can you see it? Actually that’s another lie. I want you. I’ve always wanted you. From the beginning. It was always you. I saw it then but I didn’t know how to deal with it. How to process it.  
Can you see it? Did I mess it up? Did I fail when I fell from your grace? Did I do something wrong? Again?  
Can you see it? We are so similar but completely different. You are so fantastic. So amazing. I don’t know what I would've done without you. I didn’t know I needed you so much but then you came into my life and I can’t imagine you anywhere else but beside me.  
Can you see it? I know you can. You’ve told me you can. I told you I can see it in you as well.  
Can you see it? I’ve never been more happy.


End file.
